Marked for Death
by xB2UTY
Summary: Hotaru begins having nightmares about a sibling she has never met before in her new life. Concerned for the once prince of Saturn, the Senshi find a way to jump dimensions to where he was reborn, only to find things are much worse than they thought.


Marked for Death

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling; either of which I am not.

Summary: Hotaru begins having nightmares about a sibling she has never met before in her new life. Concerned for the once prince of Saturn, the Senshi find a way to jump dimensions to where he he was reborn, only to find things are much worse than they thought.

Warnings: Child abuse and slash. The slash isn't definite, but I'd rather warn you now in case I do want to add it in later.

Pairings: Mamoru/Usagi, Haruka/Michiru, and others have yet to be decided.

I used to read lots of Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossovers, even before I got into reading just plain HP fics, but after a while I kinda stopped. Anyways, this idea came to me and I wanted to test it out. Please excuse any mistakes I make for I haven't watched or read Sailor Moon in over two years and I'm bound to get something mixed up.

Prologue

Haruka's eyes snapped open as the sharp shrieking woke her up. Realizing what was going on, she stumbled out of the bed and bolted down the hallway to Hotaru's room. Hotaru sobbed, twisting and writhing in her bed. Sitting down on the bed, Haruka pulled the crying child into her arms and rocked her gently. "Hotaru, Hotaru…" She whispered softly. "Wake up, sweetie. Its okay, its okay, I'm here for you."

Slowly, the crying stopped and Hotaru just hiccupped, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Hotaru?" Michiru, who hadn't been as quick at getting out of bed as Haruka had been, asked wiping Hotaru's tears away with the pad of her thumb.

Hotaru shook her head. "We have to save him." She whispered her voice hoarse from crying.

"Save who?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru continued on talking as if she hadn't heard Michiru's question. "They're hurting him; we have to save him…" She kept repeating.

Haruka and Michiru's eyes widened in horror as bruises and scars blossomed over Hotaru's otherwise flawless skin. "Who do we have to save?" Haruka asked watching as bruises the shape of fingers coiled around Hotaru's neck.

"Kronos…" She mumbled before falling back asleep. The bruises and scars that had appeared over her skin dissolved away.

...

Haruka and Michiru sat with Setsuna outside on the porch as Hotaru played out in the yard. Hotaru couldn't remember anything from the night before, but when they explained it to Setsuna, the Time Senshi had gone grave. She gripped the cup of tea tightly in her hands and looked over to the two.

"So, who is it, Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"Kronos is Hotaru's brother." She informed. "It was very uncommon for royalty to have boys in the Silver Millennium and even more uncommon for them to gain Star Seeds. As of right now, the prince is the only male with planet powers in the universe."

"But, you just said-"

"Kronos, when we were all reborn, was placed elsewhere. It was decided that he would be moved to a different dimension for there should only be one person with the powers of Saturn here." Setsuna cut in. "You know as well as I how dangerous Hotaru's powers are, if there were to be two of them the results would be devastating."

"Then how do we save him?" Haruka asked, squeezing Michiru's hand.

"There is not much we can do at this point. I have the power to go through time, but jumping dimensions is a completely different thing altogether. I suppose if there is a will, there is a way." She muttered the last part to herself. "I'll see what I can do, but for now just try to calm Hotaru down if she gets another nightmare. It's possible that Hotaru might hold the key to finding Kronos." Glancing down at her watch, she stood up and the other two stood up with her. "If I find anything, I'll come back." She bowed politely and they did the same.

Grabbing her staff, Setsuna waved it and easily transformed into Sailor Pluto and disappeared.

* * *

I know its not that great, but it's something. You know, it just doesn't make the same kind of impact if you yell out the henshin and then disappear ^^; I'm pretty sure Setsuna could've figured out how to do it what with all that time she has. Kronos is another name for Saturn, not to be confused with Chronos. Well, if you enjoyed that chapter, please review!


End file.
